Preggers
by jessicamareexo
Summary: 18 and pregnant. As always, it starts of as T rated but it will be M rated, I promise. Very OCC. Image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry if the characters aren't really like they were in the books or movies. I haven't actually read the books or seen the movies so yeah, I apologize for that, if it annoys you or anything.

Italics = thoughts. Also please tell me if anything is wrong, punctuation and spelling wise.

* * *

I am Hermione Granger. I'm 18 years old, and I've fallen pregnant. Do you want to know what makes all of this worse? Who I've fallen pregant too. No one other than the famous Draco Lucius Malfoy. What you've heard is right, we're enemies, or used to be. The war changed everyone, including Draco who at the time was fighting against me. In my opinion it changed him more so than anyone else I know. I can't imagine what he had to witness—I heard that his mother was totured though, right in front of him and even though Malfoy, well Draco, pretends not to care, he does. Especially about his mother (and father)—not to mention the millions of people that were killed and the ones that he had to kill himself, just to stay alive. A lot of people hate him for joining the dark side but I don't. I understand that he was just sixteen years old, he had no choice, his father** made** him take the dark mark. In the end Draco did the right thing, he fought with us, and now we're back at Hogwarts for our final year, which is over in just a few days.

_What will people say when they find out I'm not little miss innocent anymore? Will they judge me harshly for having a baby out of wedlock, with someone I'm not even in a relationship with? Who am I kidding? Of course they will! If humans only have one thing in common, it's that they love gossip._

I don't regret losing my virginity to Draco. He was surprisingly gentle with me, he even caressed my face, planted kisses on my forehead and cheek when he wasn't devouring my mouth with his delicious tongue and taste. He paid close attention to my most sensitive areas: there is a spot just below my ear that he can find every time, and I just can't hold back moans. He knows how to suck on my breasts properly, he knows when my nibble on my lip, and when to dig his nails into my skin. His very experienced, which scared me at first, but it doesn't now because it means he can pleasure me, and we all know Draco aims to please.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny have no idea that I've been friends with Draco, or more than friends with Draco for the last month and a half. I've been to scared to tell them. It'd only be Ron to cause trouble but one person is enough to lead others to war (see voldemort) I'm especially terrified now that I'm pregnant. '_What are the chances of that, right? Me, Mrs. Innocent falling pregnant the first time she ever has sex, even though we used condoms, more than one if I remember correctly-not at the same time, though. Maybe that would've helped?' _They're all probably going to jump to the assumtion that Draco raped me, when I know that he would never do that, or maybe that he knows that I'm pregnant, pretends like he doesn't know I, or the baby exist, purely because I'm a "mudblood" and the baby wouldn't a pureblood. All of these excuses are some of the things Draco would've done two years ago, before the war, but not now. Hopefully not… Defiantly not.

I hate the thought of raising a kid all by myself. It's not that I couldn't do it, I can do anything if I set my mind to it, I just think it's unfair for a child to have to grow up with only one parent when they need both. Of course you can't do anything about it if one parent dies, but if both parents are alive, and can be parents, what's your excuse for abandoning your child? I cannot think of a reasonable excuse! It's horrible, and I will not have it. I need to make sure that my precious, hopefully healthy baby has a father figure around, whether it be Ron, Harry, or Draco but I doubt Draco would let that happen if he were around. Yes, Draco has changed, but he hasn't really changed enough to not dislike Harry and Ron, Ron more so than Harry.

Draco has been away for the last week and that's why I haven't been able to tell him about our baby, and I will not be one of those women who tell their baby daddies about their child, via mail or the world of magic, owl. Hopefully he comes to see me today or I will go and see him tomorrow. I know this is immature, especially considering my (our) situation but I honestly don't want to seem too keen to see him, even though I am.

I am currently sitting in my room, which is private due to it being my last year, reading a book, or pretending too when I hear a knock on my dorm door. I shake my head as if to physically get rid of my thoughts, and walk over to the door.

The inpaitent person on the other side knocks again, and with my uncontrollable hormones, I automatically get a little angry. '_Seriously? You can hear me walking towards the door, towards you, why do you feel the need to knock again, I heard you the first time!'_

"I'm coming!" I yell.

I open the door and peek around, and I'm greeted with beautiful, fierce grey eyes, that couldn't possibly belong to anyone but a malfoy. Draco Malfoy in particular.

A smirk crosses his face and the furrow between my brow automatically disappears and a smile replaces it.

"Hi!" I greet him, and move so he can enter.

He walks in, in his casual Malfoy manner, and turns to me. I blush and look down, then continue with what I was doing, which is closing the door.

"What? No hug Granger?" he questions, "I think it's a little too late to worry about touching me, don't you think?" he winks almost suggestively.

My eyes drop to the floor, and a blush spreads to my cheek. I slowly walk over to him, and his proximity alone makes my blush deepen. I reluctantly wrap my arms around his hips, as I feel his arms wrap around me tightly, I snuggle my head deeper into the crook of his neck, and shyly take a small intake of his delicious colone. He always smell so good, so every time I'm in close contact with him, I make sure to take a small sniff, and it always manages to hang around me, even when his not.

I pull back, afraid that the hug lasted too long.

He looks down at me with his usual smile planted on his face-yes Draco Malfoy actually smiles, although he does still have his signature smirk- and asks, "What have you been doing without me for entertainment this last week?"

"Just reading, you know." I smile, sheepishly.

"Ah, of course. What else should I expect from the bookworm Granger?" He winks, just to let me know that his joking. I really appreciate that little thing that he does, because sometimes I don't know when his joking, and when his not—considering his past, especially involving me.

I smile just to let him know that I understand that his joking and walk over to the chair I was sitting before his pleasant interruption. He takes his usual place when he's visiting, which is laying on my bed with his hands behind his head.

Silence. Silence. Silence. The silence just continues on, well at least it seems that way but in reality it only lasts about a minute. It's always been like this between us, we don't feel the need to be talking all the time. We enjoy silence, and it's never awkward between us when we're just sitting together staring at things absentmindedly.

His the one that breaks the ice. "So, did anything exciting happen while I was away?"

I knew he'd ask this question, he always does when he goes away. I wasn't really expecting him to drop by today, so I'm not totally prepared to fill him in on the news that I've learnt but I know that I've got to do it, and I have got to do it today, when his here, and I have the chance.

"Actually, yes." I repsond. "I found out something the other day.. involving the both of us.. and I'm not sure if, ..if.. if you want to know. I mean you have to know but I'm not sure if you'll be excited about it or want me to do something we'll both regret-

"Granger!" he interrupts, and then rubs my arms up and down in a comforting way. "Calm down Granger, everything is okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me. We're friends now, remember? You can tell me. Infact if it's stressing you out this much, I encourage it so I can help you. Please."

I look in his eyes and see that he is generally worried about me.

"Okay, just give me a minute to calm down and then I'll tell you." I reason.

After a few seconds, I can process my thoughts again. His still rubbing my arms to comfort me, and I'm so grateful.

"Malofy—I mean Draco.. I have something to tell you. You may not like it, or you may love it but I doubt it, but either way, it happend, and we can't change the past". I stare at him, waiting for him to give me the go ahead to continue.

He nods.

"You know when we had, you know, sex?" I ask, quietly, looking at me feet in embarrassment.

"Yes, Granger, I remember. What about it?" he asks.

"Even though we were careful, used condoms and everything one of your little swimmers must've got through.. and.. and.. and I'm.. pregnant." The words just stumble out of my mouth, one by one. I now take this time to stare at him, to look for any sign of a reaction, good or bad.

By the look on his face, there was no noticable reaction. He wasn't happy, he wasn't angry, he wasn't resentful, he wasn't upset, he just was. For about a minute, he just stood there, taking in the information I just provided him, and stared at me.

"Draco.. Draco.." I shake him gently, trying to bring him back to the present.

"Ah, what? Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. I took a pregnancy test a few days ago, and it was positive. I took another one earlier today, and that too was positive… I'm sorry?" I said unsurely.

"Don't apologize.. It was my fault as much as it was yours". he decides. "We used protection though! I don't understand how this happened, but it did, so I guess we'll just have to deal with it… Are you going to keep it?" He asks, reluctantly.

My anger flares. "Of course I'm going to keep it!"

"Calm down, I was only asking.. most girls your age wouldn't want to keep a baby. I apologize, I should've expected more from you…" he replies, calmly.

"It's okay. I just hate the idea of abortion, it's horrible in my opinion, don't you agree?" I ask, generally interested in his answer, for that could contribute to the kind of father he'll be.

"I do agree, to an extent. It depends on the circumstances."

I nod, having nothing else to say.

A couple of minutes pass by in silence, not so comfortable silence this time. _"I wonder if he'll want to help with the baby personally, or just help me with payments, like they do in "muggle" world."_

"So how do we go about this? Do you think we should get our own little apartment, it won't be so little but still..?" He asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What? You want to live with me? Like as a couple?"

"Aw Granger, how cute of you to just assume we'll automatically be a couple just because we made a baby together. I mean I wouldn't have any problems with it, but I think we should give it a lot of thought. We don't exactly get along enough to be a stable couple bringing up a baby, do we?"

"I think we get along fine, just look at the conversation we're having now, about OUR baby. You're right though, I don't want to be in a relationship with you, I only had sex with you so you'd stop bugging me with your adoring thoughts of me." I wink. "So you really want to do this? You want to live with me, be with for nine months throughout my mood swings, and be there during the delivery? Do you think you can handle it?" I ask skeptically, not sure if he's serious.

"Of course I can handle it. I'm a Malfoy." '_What just because you're one of the richest wizards in the world, and you have a "great" family name, you think you can handle being a father?'_

Rolling my eyes, I take a deep breath and consider what his overing me. I mentally make a pros and cons list, whilst Draco waits patiently, knowing that I need to process this.

**Pros:**

I could have a family

Draco has the funds to offer me and our baby a safe house

He's smart

He's attractive

**Cons:**

I'd be having a child out of wedlock

I'm only 18

It's not all about looks!

So far there are more 'pros' than there are 'cons' but I mentally tuck my little list away, making sure to add to if I think of anything.

"So do you really think we can do this?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Okay.. me too, I guess. I have one condition, though."

"Sure, name anything?" He asks, in a serious tone.

"I don't want to have a child out of wedlock, so could we, you know, get married? Or at least engage?" I plead, in an almost pathetic way.

"How sweet Granger! You just asked me to marry you!" He gushed, the smile spreading across his face, in a mocking way, instead of a nice way.

"Wipe that smug look of your face, Malfoy. It's purely for the reputation of both us, and our baby."

"Okay Granger, you want me to marry you? Sure thing." He smirks.

"Do you know what that means, Malfoy? No more sex with lots of different women, and even though you're only eighteen, you do have a reputation for that, you sex animal—unless you can do it secretly. If anyone ever finds out, **if** you do when you need a release, I have the right to hex your balls off." I pause, just so it can sink in. "I will not be one of those women who stay with their unfaithful husbands, even though you're not technically being unfaithful to me. Do you think you can agree to that?" I finish.

"Yes, I think so. I may need to find other women ocassionally but I will not let it be known, who knows, maybe you might help me out every once and a while?" he winks, suggestively, and it makes me shiver.'_Why do I want him inside of him again, so much?'_

"In your dreams Malfoy." I remark, with a smirk.

"As you well know Granger, you're correct again."

After a moment of comfortable silence, he asks, "So you're serious then? You really wan to marry me, have my baby and move in with me?"

"It's not a matter if I want to or not. I think it's the best thing to do though, for our situation. I don't like the idea of raising a baby without it's father, unless you want Ron or Harry to be the father figure" I want him shiver at the though and continue teasing him. "I'm sure they're be happy too, they're my best friends—"

"No!" He interrupts.

I stifle a laugh and wait for him to continue.

"Okay Granger, if we're both serious, I'll make some arrangements. I'll buy us a little apartment somewhere, and don't worry I'll make sure it's to your liking as well as mine. Where do you want to live? Muggle London?" he asks, and I shrug. "Fine whatever you want, just do not expect me to interact with humans, they're beneath me, and you too but it's your choice. Wherever you feel comfortable, love."

"Thanks Draco." I smile, and he smiles in return.

"No problem. I'll go and make some plans, and I'll see you soon?" He asks.

I nod, and he leaves after we hug for a minute.

'_Did Malfoy just agree to marry me. Hermione Granger, the famous MUDBLOOD—muggle born—, that he a PUREBLOOD is supposed to hate. What will my parents say? What will his parents say? Will Ron, Harry and Ginny be okay with it? Will I be able to see them?_

The thoughts just keep streaming through my head, and I have no control over the smile that spreads across my face, which can only mean one thing, I want to marry Draco, and I want to have his baby.


	2. AN:

**Review**:

So let me get this straight... you're writing fanfiction for a fandom in which you know hardly anything about? Girl, that's ridiculous. At least watch the movies to get some basic understanding of the HP universe, because realistically, your story is going to suck if you don't understand the greater picture.

In short, go and read the books, or at least watch the movies so that you can get some basis.

**My reply**: Your review is valid I guess but I don't care to watch the movies, or read the books, all I care about is Dramione, and it's not really cannon is it, so what's the point of watching/reading them? This story is only in the wizarding world for maybe the first few chapters, and then it's purely "muggle", so I just have to worry about the characters, instead of the spells and whatever. My advice? Don't read it if you don't like it. (!)

**Review**:

Hey! I really enjoyed the story/book thing, I recon it was amazing! One thing I found was that in some places you wrote his instead of hes and vis vursa. Apart from that I LOVED it! Keep up the work! Can you let me know about the next chapter? Can't wait!  
Happy writing! :)

**My reply**: Thank you for your review! :) And argh, I sometimes rush my writing so I'll go back and edit, and make sure to fix those. :-) I don't know when the next chapter will be up, maybe tomorrow but if not by the end of the week defiantly! :-)

**Review**:

First comment! Um... Is this a one shot? Cause if NOT you should UPDATE!:)

**My reply**: No, it's not a one shot, defiantly not, so much more cute stuff to come with the baby, wedding, and marriage! Thanks for the review :-)

I won't be making updates with the reviews every time I get one (if I ever get anyomore) but that first review really annoyed me lol so yeah. I hope you enjoy my story and I'll update as soon as I can! Hopefully I won't give up on this story, like I may have on the last one. :-)


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so I didn't really realise the pressures of writing a fic but there are a lot, and I'm not exactly the best person to deal with pressure. I apologize if this isn't up to your standards or whatever. If there are spelling mistakes, they aren't going to be big ones, and I don't care to really correct them at the moment, I'm too busy. So whatever.

Enjoy! :-)

* * *

I'm currently sitting in my _new_ lounge room, _new_ house with my _new_ fiancée, Draco Malfoy. We've only been here about an hour now after we apparated from Hogwarts and it's okay, I guess. It's comfortable, small and has a very homey feel to it. Draco made a great choice. It's probably too small for his taste but the expensive furniture makes up for the size, and besides he's doing this for me.

The kitchen is very clean and pristine. The cabinets are white, with black tops, there are also little spaces for spoons, forks, knifes, and other kitchen ware, like pans, deep fryer, etc, even though Draco mostly don't know how to cook. I suppose he thinks that'll be my responsibility, and that's okay, I because I owe him, and let's just say cooking is more of a womans responsibility than it is a mans, in my opinion anyway.

The lounge is very comfortable! It has two small love seats, opposite each other with a coffee table in the middle, and then on the other side of the room there is a huge couch that runs along the walls, and curves—that one sits you directly in front of the tv, and the Xbox 360.. I doubt Draco knows what that is or how to play but it doesn't take long to learn, and his very smart. I suspect he'll pick it up very quickly. The walls are decorated with picture frames with others photos in them but I can soon replace them with our own memories. Other than that, there is an odd painting here and there, and it's very warming in a 'family has already lived here. Make your memories now. Welcome home' kind of way, the fire place adds to the heat too.

There is three bathrooms: one for when guests come over, one for the baby when it ages, and one for us-that one can only be entered through our room. They're decorated like any other "muggle" bathroom I've been in before. They're all mainly white but they each have a different side colour. Mine and Draco's has a silver side color, the babies is yet to be painted-we're going to wait and see if it's a boy and girl first, and the guest bathroom is a neutral yellow.

The three bedrooms are all very different. Well there is only really two bedrooms because one is being used as an office, but the others contain a bed, bedside table, etc. Draco said we could decorate the babies when it's born, and ours a bit later. Ours currently contains two small double beds because we're not planning on sharing the same bed, yet.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful!" I gush.

He screws his nose up, in a way that makes him look like a young boy. "If you say so Granger." Before I can add anything, he continues, "I plan to make a lot of changes, you know. This will look like a very expensive house, and it will be worth a lot even though it's tiny."

"If you hate it so much, why did you choose this one?" I ask, a little annoyed that his ruining my little happy moment with his negative vibes.

"Because I knew you'd like it."

"Aw Dwaky!" I tease. I only put on my best Pansy voice, and called him by her nickname for him because I know it makes him laugh when I do it.

This time it doesn't.

"Enough with the 'Draky' thing Granger. It's old now, and I prefer you when you can remember your 'R's. I like smart women, even though from my previous choices, you could think otherwise. I'm older now, I know better. I'm marrying you, aren't I? He winks.

"Comparing me to Pansy?" He just made a bad move. "You're lucky you got into my pants when you did, because you just lost any hope of that night repeating itself!"

"You thought about it then? Having sex with me again?" He asks, with that smirk planted on his face.

I blush, and pretend like I didn't hear that question. "So, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat" I look at him expectantly, then head to the beautfiul kitchen. I can hear him following me down the hall.

"You can cook?" He asks, unsure.

"Of course I can cook! I'm muggle-born" I state what should of been obvious.

"Okay then. What can you cook?"

"I'm sure I can cook anything you've heard of" I smugly say. "Do you like cheese, and ham?" I ask.

"Sure."

"I'll make you potato bake then." I cheerily add.

We share light conversation while I prepare the potato bake, and after I put it into the oven to bake. We mainly focus on the house, and what changes we both want to make. My list is shorter than Draco's, naturally but even though we both want to make small changes, I love the house, and deep down I think Draco does too, even though he will never admit it. The stubborn git.

When the potato bake is ready, I set the table while Draco watches on, and then set a plate in front of him. The delicious smell fills the kitchen so I take many deep breaths, just loving the smell of my favourite meal. Draco doesn't exactly agree with me but his not totally disgusted so I take that as a good sign.

"Wait until it cools down." I instruct.

"I know." He replies, in a cruel way.

'_What did I do to deserve that tone?'_

"Okay calm down! I was just warning you so you didn't burn your tongue and you know what? I'm kind of sick of your attitude."

"What attitude?"

"That attitude. Don't you appreciate that I cooked for you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what the hell is wrong?" I yell.

"Nothing! I just think that I'm not dealing with this well.."

"What, and you think I am?" I'm furious now.

"No, I didn't say that but you're obviously dealing with it better than I am." He reasons.

I know that I'm probably over-reacting to his reaction to my cooking, and I sure be more understanding about his situation-I mean he is giving up his entire teenage-to-young adult years, and he'll have the responsibility of looking after the baby for at least eighteen years but so will I. Why doesn't he understand that? It's not just him! It's me too. We're in this together. We had sex together, so we share the responsibility of that, and whatever happens.

"I know that it seems that way, but it's just my way of dealing with it. I don't want to be a teenage mother more than you want to be a teenage father. We're in this together, okay, Draco?"

"I'm well aware of the fact that WE had sex, and that WE made this baby, and it will be OUR baby for the rest of our lives, it's just all a little to much. I'm sorry if you feel I don't appreciate you. I do. Just give me so time, okay, Granger? I promise I'll get better." He assures.

"You better or you just bugger off!" I yell.

That's when he starts laughing and doesn't stop for about ten minutes. I'm now ignoring him, and eating as a valid reason for doing so. By the time that I'm finished my tea, he has only just stopped laughing, little did he know that his laughter only worsened my mood so I storm off to the bedroom and leave him to actually eat his dinner, if he even does. Unappreciative asshole.

The night continues to drag on, and we're completely ignoring each other, well I'm ignoring Draco but after a few attempts, he's ignoring me too.

I decide I'm going to take a shower, so I run the water, not really steaming hot because my sensitive skin can't really stand too much of hot water, and that's when I realise I've forgotten my towel, and pj's, and considering I don't want Draco to see me in my birthday suit, or even something as little as a towel, I'm going to need them.

I dash back out into my bedroom where my stuff has been stored, only in suitcases so far, but that will change. As I walk back into the bathroom I realise that my shower has been stolen.

I can see his black dress trousers in a crumpled mess on the ground, accompanied by his green boxers, and white shirt that he was wearing. My eyes drift from his discarded clothes to his ankles, and all the way up his lean, muscular body, soaked in water and soap, until I meet his grey eyes, that are so beautiful, I can't even believe it most of the time.

"Like what you see Granger?" He asks.

I blush and look away shameful that I was even looking in the first place. '_What is wrong with me?_'

"You're welcome to join me if you like?" He continues to fire the embarrassing questions at me.

I look into his eyes for a long moment, and then start unbuttoning my shirt. One by one, I take it slow, just so the action I'm taking will stay will distract him from the smirk that's on my face. The look on his face is something that I will never forget. He looks generally interested, his eyes are full of heat, passion and want, and even though I have a small baby bump, I can tell he wants my body. I can see that he wants my body—me. I peel my shirt off my arms, and go to lift the singlet I'm wearing up over my belly and that's when I can't hold the laughter in anymore. He looks in the my eyes, and the passion that I so very much loved disappears, and a angry glare replaces it.

"Very funny Granger. If you're not going to join, get out." He grumbles, a little frustrated. '_Sexually frustrated?_'

I do as he commands but leave the room giggling, just to piss him off more. Ten minutes later, he's leaving the room with only a towel wrapper firmly around his waist. I can't pull my eyes away from the very noticeable 'V' line. It's incredibly attractive and I can't really figure out why but he catches me looking and makes an impolite gesture with his hips towards me.

I scrawl, then finally take my turn for a shower.

I'm exhausted by the time I finish my shower, and I'm totally ready for bed. I want to sleep all night and all tomorrow, maybe even the day after that, too. Draco isn't in the room when I return from the toilet, so I get a choice of beds! It's funny how little things like this can make you that little bit happier. I pick the one on the left side of the room.

I'm nearly fully asleep when I feel a warm body pressed up against my back.

"What are you doing in my bed, Granger?" His drawl invades my sleep.

"I didn't realise we had assigned beds." I reply, half asleep.

"We don't but this one is mine, so get out."

"Do I have to?" I plead.

"Yes." He returns, with no kindness.

I snuggle in closer to his body, loving the warmness, and hardness of it, not that I'd ever tell him that. My snuggling action was supposed to let him know that I wasn't going to change beds, but instead it encouraged him to wrap his arms around me, and pull me even closer. I secretly enjoy the feeling of it but push against him and move to the other bed reluctantly.

"I hate you." I mumble.

I hear him chuckle, then total silence fills the room, as we fall asleep together, peacefully, in separate beds.

It is heavenly.

* * *

To the one (or two) people that keep commenting on my story with negative comments, you wouldn't of know that I haven't read the books, or seen the movies (I actually have but only the once and I missed the first one (lol) and I haven't seen the last one, **yet**.) if I hadn't of told you so. What do you want me to do? Make Draco more racist towards mudbloods, and make him mean and snarky? In my head no one would ever be in a relationship with him so I changed a few bits of his personality, same with Hermione. It's MY story, so stop reading it if you don't like it.. It's not like I'm forcing you to read the story. Okay?

From now on I'm not replying to negative reviews, even if it is constructive and helpful, like some of the reviews have been. I'll just delete them from now on. Enjoy your day. ;-)


	4. Chapter 3

The last few months have been okay, not great but okay. I haven't really seen my friends since I told them about my pregnancy and engagement to Draco Malfoy. It's not because they're not okay with it, it's just that they're busy, well at least I'm hoping. I'm still in contact with them, via owls and phone calls, but I haven't seen them in person for about four months. It's a little depressing but I have Malfoy for company.

We've been getting along better, we don't argue at much-he's still the arrogant asswhole he always was, and always will be but his being nice, and we're talking about serious things, you know the baby, our wedding, which we've decided will be in a small church with only the required witnesses in attendance, just a few weeks or so before the baby is born-if anyone asks we'll say we've been married longer, just so they can't accuse us of marrying purely because I'm pregnant, even though we are. The household has been a pleasant place to be with me cooking the meals, and Draco brining in the money for the pleasantries, that aren't needed but are nice to have. I appreciate all Draco does for me, and I think the feeling is mutual, not that he'll ever admit but I see the little smiles he puts on his face when I place a plate of food infront of him at dinner.

We don't really discus our relationship, other than our marriage, which isn't really a relationship, just something we have to do so we don't disgrace both of our names, and our future baby. I think deep down that I do like him. I mean more than a friend too, and not only because we've had sex, and I'm currently carrying something that we both made. I have no idea whether or not he likes me to, but I hope he does.. mostly for my babies sake, and my sake too.

"Granger! Snap out of it!" He yells, flicking his fingers infront of my face. "Do you ever stop over-thinking thinks?" He asks, a little angry(?) '_Why is he angry?_'

I was just minding my own business, sitting with a book in my lap, snuggled deeply into my favourite chair, when he interrupted my thoughts, so I can't think of anything I've done to trigger his anger. "Why are you so angry?" I inquire.

"Just something at work" He snaps.

"Oh.. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"No. What did you do all day? Just sit here, read and think?" He accuses.

"So what if I did? What else am I supposed to do? I'm too pregnant to get a job, and my friends are busy." I answer, a little annoyed that he's taking his anger at me. '_What the hell happened at work anyway?_'

"I don't know. Do pregnant women just sit around like useless incompetent morons?" He asks, pretty fired up now.

"Listen FERRET!" I yell. Because of my pregnany, my normally patient (yeah right!) self has changed into a short tempered, emotional wreck. "I don't know what happened at work but you CAN NOT come home here and take it out on me!"

"I'll do what I want, mudlbood." He sneers.

As soon as I hear that word, my entire childhood and the bad times I had at Hogwarts return to me, in one quick painful flash. I can feel and taste the salty tears rolling down my cheeks, and I quickly swat them away in a pathetic attempt to hide just how much that word effects me.

I take a glance at Malfoy and I can see that his regretting saying but I just don't care. I'm tired of always being so forgiving and believing that there is good in people when sometimes there just is no good to be found! I storm past him making sure to shove my arm into him, hard. When I reach our shared bedroom I slam the door so hard that I know for that the neighbours heard it. I'm probably acting childish right now but I don't care. I'm hurt and pregnant so I'm allowed to slam a few doors, occasionally.

I expect him to come after me and apologize but he doesn't. '_Of course he doesn't.._'

By the time I finally return from my room, two hours had past. It's around 6:30pm now so I decide to put tea on and while that is cooking, take a shower. When I return from the shower there is smoke filling the kitchen and a terrifed looking Draco waving his hands in front of his face as he tries to pull the tray out of the oven.

He spots me and yells at me, "Get out of here, Granger! The smoke is bad for the baby!" He instructs, responsibly.

I of course don't listen, and instead go deeper into the kitchen to help him with dinner that I burnt. Even though Draco has been surrounded by muggle appliances he still doesn't really understand anything. I shove him aside and take the the burnt dinner out of the oven, and put it on the bench, waving my oven mit just above it to clear some of the smoke. I then walk over and open all the windows allowing air in to clear the smoke.

"Can you do anything right, Granger?" He asks, unnecessarily.

'_Great, his still angry. Should I just ignore him, or will that make him angrier?_'

I decide to ignore him, and instead of talking back and continuing our argument from before, I clean up the mess I made. I chuck the dinner out, and try to decide between pizza or chinese for dinner. In the end I choose pizza, not caring whether or not Draco wants it-if his hungry he'll eat it.

The silence is annoying, which is strange because I'm a person that loves silence, just not uncomfortable silence, I guess. I can feel his eyes piercing the back of my head, so I turn around and face him, and raise my eyebrows expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

He scratches his head in frustration, messing up his beautiful hair, not that it's not messy and dirty from the smoke anyway, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Listen, Granger. I'm sorry about before. You know, about calling you a mudblo-" he pauses and looks up at me and his features soften. "About calling you that name, that I know you don't like. I was angry, and I guess old habits die hard."

I know how hard it is for him to admit his wrong, and apologize so I'm pleased that he did that, not that I'm ready to forgive him. I mean he is forgiven, but I decided to tease him a bit before I let him know that.

I shrug. "It's fine." I reply.

"Come on Granger! I really am sorry." He pleads for my forgiveness.

I do know that. "Okay, fine. What are you going to do to make it up to me?" I ask, a smirk plastered on my face.

"I don't know, what do you want?" He asks, entirely serious. '_How cute!_'

"Whatever you can think off, I don't mind. Surprise me?" I suggest flirtatiously.

"Let me think about it. What did you order for tea?" He asks.

"I ordered pizza. I hope you don't mind? I was angry with you when I ordered you so I didn't care whether or not you wanted it.. Sorry." I apologize, feeling guilty.

"Don't apologize, I was an ass."

I nod in agreement, and silence surrounds us comfortably. After what seems like five minutes but in reality is only a few seconds, Draco walks past and messes up my hair, much to my dismay, and he laughs, which makes me pout and surprise, suprise my mood has changed again and I'm now in a playful mood. So I push him, and he pushes back.

This little game continues for a while but eventually Draco gets sick of it, then he pulls me towards him, and just when I think his going to hug me to signal the end of the fight, he pushes me up against the wall and pins me there with his entire body.

"What are you going to do now?" He asks, cockily.

I pretend to think about it seriously, casually bringing my head down, in what I hope looks like I'm deep in concentration, and then I quickly nip his arm. When he pulls back in surprise, holding his arm, I take my chance to escape, and take off running down the hall towards our shared bedroom, and shut the door behind me. I can hear him approaching so I hide-in the bathroom behind the slightly open door.

I hear the door open so I pull back, trying to hide more, even though it's pointless, the door is completely covering me, blocking me from his view. I'm hiding, waiting for him to find me when I hear a loud bang. My heart immediately goes into panic mode, and I rush towards the noise and the sight I see is something no one would believe. Draco is laying on floor with a shocked expression on his face, and his completely covered in clothes, freshly washed clothes, that I've been planning to put away since earlier this morning.

Once I take in the scene before me, I can't control the laughter that escapes my lips and the smile that spreads across my face.

"What are you doing, Draco?" I ask.

I hear him exhale a heavy breath and his face turns towards me. His expression is priceless and indescribable: something between frustration, surprised, and angry. I think the fact that I'm still laughing is annoying him more but I can't stop.

"Stop laughing! I don't know what happened, one second I'm looking for you, then the next I'm being attacked by this pile of clothes." He pauses, glances at the clothes, then back at me. "I hope these are clean."

He has been taken down by a pile of clothes and he's worried about the cleanliness of the clothes? If I were him, I'd be more worried about getting taken down by a pile of clothes, something that has no arms, legs, or any ability to harm you. At the thought of that, my laughing increases, so much that my stomach starts to hurt, and my eyes start to water.

"Stop laughing!" He warns.

I want to, I do but I can't. I physically can't.

Whilst I was uncontrollably laughing, Draco had managed to get up without me noticing as I'm now slung over his shoulder like a child, whilst he walks us to the bathroom. I have no idea what he's doing but I doubt it's going to be good for me.

"Now, if you don't stop laughing, I'm going to have to take drastic measures to make you stop. Do you want that to happen?" He asks. I can't see his face, but I just know that his smirking. I do have a perfect view of perfectly structured butt. His stupid trousers are in the way.

"No" I manage to get out before another laughing fit starts.

"Okay, that's it!" He yells.

The next minute I'm in the shower with him, still fully clothed and he is spraying me with water, freezing cold water, I might add.

I scream and grab the shower head from his hands, doing anything I can to stop it from wetting me further. I don't even care about getting him back at this point, as long as it's not pointed at me any longer.

"Ready to surrender, Granger?" He asks, laughing slightly.

"Yes, yes, I surrender!" I yell, holding my hands up in a innocent way.

He lowers the shower head and smirks at me, and that's the opening that I needed. Whilst he was distracted smirking at me, bragging but not actually voicing it, I grab the shower head off him and spray it in his direction.

By the time I finish wetting his hair, he's already devising a plan to get the shower head back, I can see the wins turning in his head, and it'll only be so long before he puts the plan into action. I continue spraying his body, up and down, wetting as much as I can in the short time I know that I have. I'm about to stop, after just realizing just how childish this is, when he suddenly kisses me.

After a reluctant second, I kiss him back and I swear I could just sleep in the softness of his lips. The kiss isn't overly passionate but there is heat there, and as the kiss comes to an end, I immediately miss the feeling of his lips on mine, and the hardness of his body pressed up against me.

I'm looking deep into his eyes now and I'm searching for a hint of anything that give me a reason as to why he just kissed me. '_Was he just distracting me, so I'd stop spraying him with water? I hope not. I liked the kiss. Did he?_'

"Why did you do that?" I ask, unsure.

"I don't know, don't over think it." He replies, like he knows me so well.

He climbs out of the shower, completely ignoring the obvious question that's printed all over my face, and grabs two towels, one for himself, and I'm guessing one for me.

"Are you going to get out, or just stand there freezing your arse off?" He asks.

I stumble out of the shower and grab the towel he's offering.

"I uhh.. I'm going to change clothes then." I say, still a little breathless.

"Fine. I'll take another shower, a hot one this time." He replies.

I give him the privacy he doesn't really deserve and dress myself in front of the fire in the lounge room, even though our whole house is heated, it's much to cold to get dressed in the bedroom when I've just been in a freezing shower.

Thinking Draco would be in the shower for a while, at least enough time for me to get dressed, I completely strip. Wrapping the towel around myself, I stand in front of the heater in attempt to warm up, because that isn't working, I chose to put on my clothes, then try and gain heat from the fire.

I'm in my knickers and attemtping to put my bra on when Draco enters the room, doing up the bottons of this shirt, totally unaware of the fact that I'm in the middle of getting dressed.

"Draco!" I scream. '_At least that got his attention._'

His eyes snap up, and his eyes just linger on my breats that aren't completely covered by my bra yet.

He groans. "What the hell are you doing out here, naked, Granger?" He asks, a little shocked.

"Well um.. the house is warm and everything.. but I'm so cold because YOU sprayed me with cold water... and I thought getting dressed in front of the fire would work... You weren't meant to work in.. I um, thought you'd be in the shower a bit longer. I'm sorry." I stutter my explanation. '_Not that I owe him one, this is my house too._'

"Just get dressed." He commands. I do as I'm told, not because he told me too either, because I actually prefer not to be naked around males I'm not involved with, not that I love being naked around them either.

He resumes on with whatever he was doing before my breasts distracted him, through to the kitchen he goes, while I continue getting dressed, in the little privacy that I seem to have in this house.

That night during tea, and our time "together", spent watching TV, the sexual tension hung in the air at full force. Draco must've noticed it too because the entire time we were together, he stayed as far away as he could, thinking he could do it without me noticing I guess, but I noticed anyway.

I decided to put us both out of the misery and retreat to the bedroom, using exhaustion as an excuse. He didn't disagree.

I must've fallen asleep before Draco come to bed because when I woke from my nightmare about my parents dying, he was snuggled in his bed, facing me. I don't think I've ever seen him look so peaceful as he did right then, which is weird because I know that he has nightmares of the war, the same as me, only worse. Poor Draco.

I didn't want to go back to sleep so I decided to sneak over to his bed, and if he asked why I was there in the morning, I'd say that I had a nightmare and he'd just have to let it slide. He understood nightmares.

I walked around the other side of the bed, pulled back his covers, careful not to make big movements. I sat down carefully hoping that all the weight I'd gained from my pregnancy didn't add to much weight to the mattress. I slid my legs under the covers and then slowly pulled them up over my chest, snuggling deeper into the bed. I must've made some disturbance because he rolled over to face me but didn't wake.

I settled in a little closer to Draco once I knew that he wasn't going to wake up and fell into a nightmare less sleep, instead having a dream about our future, the baby was there, he was older, and running around the backyard while I gardened, and Draco was building something, which was strange considering Draco hated to get his hands dirty and he didn't have the first clue on how to build anything.

To be honest, it was the most peaceful sleep I've had since the last night I spent with Draco..

* * *

Little did Hermione know that Draco was awake. ;) there wil be more next chapter! lots about the baby, daddy Draco will be adorable won't he? :-)

**One question**: do you think Hermione should have the baby in the next chapter? or the 5th one? This story doesn't really have a timeline or anything like that... but yeah, please answer my question! I'd love to know what you guys would prefer. Also if you can offer any advice or whatever to improve my story, that'd be welcome. :-)

Review if you like. :-)


End file.
